Haircuts and Confirmed Emotions
by BabyFox08
Summary: Melanie decides to give her two favorite boys a haircut, written from Wanda's perspective, ONESHOT. Includes Wanda, Melanie, Jared, Jamie, and Ian.


A/N: I recently read Stephanie Myer's The Host and fell in love with it. As soon as it was over this little one shot popped in my head and I thought it was cute so I stayed up until 2 A.M. writing it. It takes place after the book ends so if you haven't read or haven't finished the book there could be some spoilers. Enjoy and please review. It means a lot to know if I am successful in capturing a character or if I'm doing a terrible job. Enjoy:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Myers.

* * *

Jamie slid down the cave wall next to me, letting out a long sigh. "C'mon Jamie it's not _that_ bad," I chided. He stared at me with those eyes. "I know," he sulked. "But I like having it long. It feels nice." I smiled at his rendering innocence. He wouldn't be a kid forever, even if Mel and I both desperately wanted him to. "You can get used to having it short again to. You liked it back then," I reminded him. "Yeah, but everything's changed since then," he contradicted, running a hand through his nearly shoulder length dark hair. There was no point in arguing with Jamie when he had his mind set on something. He was too strong willed.  
We finished watching Melanie set up the old chair she had found underneath the glow of the blue lanterns where she could see what she was doing. She beckoned Jamie over and he skeptically sat in the rickety chair provided. Melanie combed through his damp hair; he had recently bathed in the pool under her orders. She picked up a pair of silver scissors she found in Doc's hospital and lightly started trimming Jamie's hair.  
I felt someone replace him on the stone next to me. I had a welcome for Ian poised on my lips but let it slip as I realized it was Jared sharing my wall. I met his gold flecked eyes with slight suspicion. We hadn't talked much but things had kept pleasurable enough. There was a mystery of a sort dazzling those eyes.  
"Wanda I don't think I ever properly thanked you for what you did. I couldn't have asked you do to it," Jared spoke aloud. It wasn't true though, he had thanked me more than necessary, yet it was as if his gratitude was renewed every time he saw my face. "She needed her body back. It was the only thing I could do," I responded truthfully. "Still, it was incredibly brave. You brought back all I ever wanted. Thank you Wanda." I smiled at his praise, wondering how this gentle-minded creature ever could have hurt me, even more astonishing, why didn't he hurt me more. Somehow I still couldn't blame him though. Overall with Melanie back he had become an all-around more pleasurable human. His face had lost the scowl I was sure could never be erased. He was happy now. She was happy now.  
My eyes darted back to Melanie. She was cutting Jamie's bangs back to how they were before they found Jeb, before Melanie went to Chicago, before everything went awry. I knew what she was doing; I had spent too much time in her head not to. Mel was trying to bring back the past, what she has lost. Her dearest memories were of Jared and Jamie as they were before she saw Sharon on that news cast. If a haircut could help bring back the time she had lost with him, that's what she was going to do. Besides, it was evident Melanie didn't like Jamie's hair long despite his own protests.  
"I guess I'm up," Jared said with a composed smile, bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed Jamie was done. He walked back over to me, running a hand through his hair. He let out another moan and tried to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a smile. He couldn't play mad forever. We knew he liked it. It made him look younger, more vulnerable, like he had lost the adult edge he'd earned. Therefore I liked it to.  
Jared followed the same process as Jamie. Chunks of his light brown hair fluttered to the ground, pooling at his feet with Jamie's black locks. The light from the lanterns hit his hair at exactly the right angle, making the sun-kissed bronze color threaded into the brown stand more apparent. I could imagine the fire coursing through her hands at his touch. I had felt that fire but I no longer craved it. It belonged to Melanie.  
Vaguely I wondered if I should let Melanie cut my own hair. It would be nice to rid myself of some of these curls. The others might not like that though. They all seemed to have the irrepressible urge to run their fingers through my hair. They might get mad or worse sad that I cut some of the golden strands. Ian wouldn't mind though. He didn't care about what I looked like. He loved me for me and just wanted me to be happy.  
Speaking of Ian, I felt another body slide next to my own. A hand laced its fingers through mine and a familiar sensation rippled through my hand. I watched as Melanie ruffled Jared's freshly cut hair and wrap her arms around his neck as he stood. He pulled her close, fueling their fire. Jared and Mel were inseparable, just as inseparable as Ian and I, never alone yet never wanting to be.  
A finger grazed the golden freckles dotting my cheeks with such gentleness. I looked up into the scorching blue eyes that belonged to my one true love. Mine, not Melanie's but mine. Though they looked as if they were burning, they were just as friendly as ever. He pulled me closer into him. There was hardly any space between us. Heat coursed through my veins like the lava that used to flow through the cave systems, slowing setting my body on fire inside and out. He pressed his lips delicately to mine. I inhaled his sharp and wondrous scent. He pulled apart slowly. "Is this too much for you?" Ian asked nervously. I felt my silver-skinned cheeks glow red in the darkness. He really did care. "No, it's the perfect amount," I answered honestly. He seemed satisfied, detecting no lies because there were none. I was happiest with Ian. He kissed me more intensely, passion glowing bright in those unexplainable eyes. We melted into each other, lave affecting us both.  
I couldn't believe I almost gave this all up willingly. If it hadn't been for everyone, I would be dead in a hole next to those who had passed before me. Sure, that wasn't such a bad outcome, but living in this moment was unbelievably better. The thought of leaving those around me diminished any doubts in my mind of leaving. This was where I belonged. I had finally found my place among the strangest of creatures I loved. Wanderer had stopped wandering and frankly, there was no other place I would rather be.


End file.
